


Captain Hydra wants the Iron Booty

by GoringWriting



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain Hydra, Dubious Consent, Hurt Tony Stark, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Sex, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: What happens when Tony is kidnapped by someone wearing the face of a friend.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

“Cap? Cap where are you? Please tell me I’m not too late,” Tony says running into the common room of Avengers Tower. He glances quickly around the room. It’s his worst nightmare. There’s rubble everywhere. Walls have collapsed, windows shattered, and blood everywhere. People, Hydra, SHIELD, and Civilian alike, litter the floor, red spread everywhere around and on them.

Tony looks at the faces of agents and civilians. They are all so young. Tony’s hands shake and he’s back in that Humvee with those kids again. Watching them be blown up or shot again and again. 

Tony’s chest starts to feel like it’s on fire, his breathing coming out in short rough pants as it gets harder and harder to breathe. He can’t hear anything over the screaming in his ears and he stumbles sideways. His eyes running over faces. Adding names to a list. 

The families will be devastated.

His searching eyes fall on a familiar blue...a blue he spent hours working on so that it would be absolutely perfect, and more red then there should be. His eyes find the face he has glared into too many times and the noise around stops. The noise, his breathing, his heart.

Steve can’t be dead.

He finally gets himself moving and he’s by Steve’s side almost instantly.

“Steve, Steve! Please wake up,” Tony begs and pushes some of the rubble off the body there. Steve is covered in blood but Tony can’t see a wound.

“No, no, no. Please not you Steve,” Tony says and he shakes Steve who sits up with a gasp.

Tony breathes a sigh of relief and falls into Steve’s waiting arms.

“I am so glad you are alright. I heard you were fighting ‘I can’t believe it’s not butter’ up here and I was worried he’d pull one of his usual tricks. Tony says squeezing Steve a little longer than he should. 

“Yeah, he was here. Said a couple of taunts about how Hydra would rise, how Bucky would soon be back where he belongs and how the Avengers would fall. The usual stuff,” Steve says.

“I knew you would kick his ass,” Tony says and tries to pull away. Steve holds onto him.

“Steve? We need to make sure the others survived,” Tony says and Steve lets him go and Tony stands and turns to head for the door. He takes a single step when he hears the vent kick up. A sweet smell beginning to fill the room.

“Steve we have to move. now!” Tony says and suddenly strong arms are wrapped around his body.

“Hail Hydra,” a voice says and everything goes black.

When Tony wakes up he’s in a dark room, but not too dark to see. His arms are tied to the old bed spring behind him. Only this time he doesn’t have a Hello Kitty watch to save him.

He is well and truly alone.

Captain Hydra, the bastard, is sitting at a desk across the room scribbling something into a book. Probably writing all the ways he can torture information out of him.

"I've seen enough movies to know this position means nothing good," Tony says tugging at the cuffs listening to them clank against the bed spring he is chained to. His face hurts from where a Hydra chump got in a lucky punch when he was getting to his suit. He can feel a little blood leaking from the split in his lip and wonders if the blood on his temple has finally dried.

"Oh Tony...You have no idea what lies in store for you," The freak wearing Steve's face says coming over from the desk. 

"I won't tell you anything," Tony says when the freak is close enough to touch him. The Hydra mascot reaches out and Tony prepares for a slap or a punch. Maybe even for his teeth to be pulled out.

Instead Captain Hydra grabs his chin and turn's Tony's face up and begins to wipe away the blood from his face. Careful to avoid the still stinging wounds.

"I am quite sorry for my men's methods in driving you to my trap. I warned them not to harm you. They will of course be dealt with."

"Is this where you apologize for the knockout gas?" Tony asks skeptically.

"I am sorry that I could not take you peacefully. However I felt the gas was the best course of action. I did not want to drug you due to your recovery from drug abuse from your youth. I did not want to taser you due to your heart condition. I also felt a paralytic would be in bad taste due to Stane's foolish attempts to defeat you." Captain Hydra says.

“Well Hydra’s got their slimy tentacles on me now. What are you gonna do to me? I won’t build anything and I will not give you information. You seem to know quite a bit about me so you know when I say that I mean it,” Tony says.

"I will not lay a hand on you, neither will my men," Captain Hydra says dropping his hands once Tony's face is clean. 

"You're telling me you have me tied up here, at your mercy and you're not going to anything Old, Cold, and Creepy?" Tony says and he winces, why can't he just shut up for once. He should not be giving him ideas.

"When I touch you Tony it will be because you have asked me to. When you finally welcome me to you it will be because you have finally seen the truth. It will be because you could not spend another moment without my touch."

"Does that mean you will untie me?" Tony asks.

"No, you must show yourself trust worthy of such things. I know every detail of the Ten Rings containment of you and I know their mistakes, and I will not make them,” he says and his eyes trace Tony’s lips and Tony can feel every inch those eyes travel along his body, his hair standing on end.

He watches the bastard slink back to his desk and go back to the book. 

Tony is sure of one thing, he is well and truly fucked beyond any situation in the past.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony wakes up slowly the next morning...at least he thinks it’s morning. He has no idea what time it is or how long he was originally unconscious. I could be twelve days later and Tony would have no idea of it.

Are the others okay? Did they live? Is Steve okay? Are they looking for him or do they think he’s dead as well. Is he getting his hopes up only for them to be stomped into dust on the floor of this room.

His head shoots up when the door opens.

“Good morning,” The wannabe says and sets a box on the desk before coming over to Tony.

“May I have permission to uncuff you? I will need to touch you,” he says and Tony nods and Not Steve pushes the key into each cuff and he keeps Tony upright when his knees buckle. Not Steve helps him over to a chair and then brings the box over.

“There are clothes in here. They’ll be big. I didn’t have your sizes, but if you give my your clothes I can buy some later today,” Not Steve says. That’s good. That means it’s morning. Not Steve opens a door on the side of the room into a bathroom.

“I’ll give you a few minutes to change and wash up and return with your breakfast,” Not Steve says and leaves and Tony immediately searches the room for anything he can use as a weapon. Trying to pull a spring off the bed spring but nothing helps. There’s nothing in the room to be found. Nothing to help him.

He hops into the shower and finds shampoo, soap, and conditioner already there. And some of them are partially empty.

Five guesses who used them.

Tony takes the quickest shower of his life and towels off before changing into the clothes from the box. They are much larger than his normal clothing and the seem to be worn at least once and when he sniffs them he recognizes the smell as the scent currently clinging to his skin. 

When he steps back into the room Not Steve is there and with two chairs on either side of the desk and a platter of breakfast food on the table. 

“I made your favorite coffee,” Not Steve says motioning to the other chair. Tony does do and feels along the underside of the chair for a nail or piece of metal bracketing. This freak really is smart, there wasn’t even a mirror he could smach for a piece of glass.

“Thank you, did you make everything?” Tony asks reaching out for the cup of coffee. His hand shaking a little as he takes it.

“Yeah...I.. you deserve the effort,” Not Steve says and...oh for fucks sake...the man is blushing! When did Tony’s life stoop to this.

“Thank you,” Tony says sliding his nail into one of the screws he feels under his chair. 

“Of course, please have as much as you like. I made them all for you,” Not Steve says.

“Will you not be eating?” Tony decides to ask. If this guy is playing out some courting fantasy then Tony’s best bet of survival is to play along as long as he can until he can escape or the other Avengers can come save him.

“I ate earlier. I did not want to take food from your plate until I was sure you had enough,” Not Steve says,

“That is very kind of you. But I feel weird being the only one eating. Please have some,” Tony says. This is nothing, he’s been playing along to the whims of others to satisfy his own needs since he was out of the womb. This something he can do.

“Thank you,” Not Steve says and reaches out and takes one of the pieces of french toast and dips it into the syrup.

It takes a couple of minutes before they finish but soon they clear the plate.

“I assume this means back to the cuffs?” Tony asks.

“Not yet. We are going to go for a walk,” Not Steve says. 

“I think I would rather stay here,” Tony says moving back and away from the man. If they move to a secondary location then it’ll be even harder for him to find.

“It is for your benefit. If I keep you immobile too long you will be severely injured. You don’t want to lose the use of your arms and I don’t want that for you either. I know how painful it would be if you lost the ability to build,” Not Steve says.

“Oh.”

“So, Tony will you go for a walk with me?” Not Steve says. Tony really doesn’t have a choice in the matter. He has to make sure he maintains his ability to move if he has any hope of fighting and escaping.

“Yes,” Tony says and he feels like he’s done something bad but he must do it.

He feels like he’s locked in a dance with the devil.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony expects a bag to be put over his head, or to be blindfolded, or something like that but Not Steve opens the door and comes to Tony’s side and begins leading him through the twisting a hallway and Tony looks around trying to keep track of all the places he’s being led through so when he escapes he has a map in his head.

“I wanted to apologize for my men hitting you when your mask came off. Some of them are still learning how to fight and are a little ambitious. They are going to be dealt with,” Not Steve says and Tony expects to be shown labs or weapons but Not Steve leads him up and out into the sunshine and Tony turns his face up to the sun letting it shine on his face.

“You’re letting me outside?” Tony asks.

“Yes, I have to speak with someone and you need sunlight to be healthy. Come on, I want you to meet someone,” Not Steve says and Tony follows him over to where a Hydra Goon is standing in salute.

“Agent O’Malley, this is Tony Stark. He is the man you punched. I want you to apologize,” Not Steve says and the goon removers his helmet and Tony feels sick. This guy is just a kid, he barely looks older than Peter.

“I am sorry for striking you,” the kid says and Tony doesn’t like the feeling he’s getting and his blood runs cold as Not Steve pulls a gun and takes aim at the kid’s forehead.

Tony doesn’t even realize what he’s seeing but his feet are already in motion towards the two Hydra members. He’s more surprised than anyone when he finds himself staring down the barrel of the gun.

“I am not going to let you shoot him,” Tony says.

“I could just shoot him over your head,” Not Steve says.

“You can but I’m asking you not to. You want to discipline him make him peel potatoes or some shit. But please, don’t kill him,” Tony says and Not Steve’s face softens.

“Is that truly what you want? That I not hurt someone who hurt you?” Not Steve asks. Tony looks away because he knows why this was a thought in his head. So many people who hurt him ended up dead. Stane, Killian, Vanko, The Ten Rings. All of them ended up dead. 

“I don’t want him hurt,” Tony says.

“And what would your dear Captain say about you wanting a Hydra operative to live?” Not Steve asks.

“What he feels does not matter to me. The blood would not be on his hands, it would be on mine and that is something I am not willing to live with,” Tony says and Not Steve smiles. 

“I knew that you would never be able to be a good option for Hydra. O’Malley you may leave. You will scrub the bathrooms as punishment,” Not Steve says and the shaking kid runs off as fast as he can. Not Steve turns to Tony, “Red Skull thought you might be a worthy member of Hydra. That if we pushed you hard enough you would join us. I knew better. Your heart,” Not Steve says and his hand hovers over the reactor far enough that Tony isn’t afraid, “is too good. Too generous to ever join Hydra.”

“This was a test?” Tony asks.

“Yes and no. Had you told me to shoot him or simply said nothing he would be dead. If you stopped me he would not. O’Malley didn’t know that however,” Not Steve says and Tony takes a breath and does something stupid.

He punches him.

“You are a fucking asshole you know that! That kid is going to be traumatized for the rest of his life! He’s going to wake at night in a cold sweat, phantom pain in his forehead!” Tony says clutching his hand from where he split the knuckle and trying to massage away the throbbing in his hand. 

Not Steve doesn’t even move from the punch but his eyes lock on Tony’s hand.

“We need to see someone about your hand. Come on,” Not Steve says and Tony follows him through a different hall and into a lab.

“I don’t know if I want to be here. Just give me some ice and stick me back in the room please,” Tony says as he’s led to the exam table.

“Onto the table,” Not Steve says and then leans over Tony’s hand.

“May I?” Not Steve asks motioning to Tony’s hand.

“What are you going to do with it?”

“Examine it,” Not Steve says.

“You know medicine?” Tony asks.

“I am a trained field medic and trained in many of the machines here,” Not Steve says.

“Why?”

“In case my men need medical attention or something in the field or after,” Not Steve says holding his hand out Tony swallows and puts his hand in his and Steve begins to examine it his thumb stroking over the bruised knuckles. Tony squirms a little the skin tingling where he’s touched. His hands have always been the more sensitive part of his body. 

“Tell me if I overstep,” Not Steve says and checks to make sure there isn’t anything wrong. Tony wants to yank his hand away and keep it away but he can honestly say that in the moment Not Steve is not doing anything that he shouldn’t be doing as he examines his hand.

“Okay. I don’t think that your bones were broken or anything. I’m concerned about giving you to an X-ray because of your reactor. Does it feel broken?” 

“No,” Tony says and takes back his hand back and clutches his hand to his chest glaring at Not Steve.

“I want to apologize. I should have taken your history into consideration. You’re kidnapped, you’re afraid, at the mercy of another supersoldier about to watch another innocent person die from a gun while you are unable to do anything. I am sorry,” Not Steve says holding out a bandage. 

Tony flexes his fingers and holds his hand out and watches as Not Steve wraps the bandage around his hand. 

“Done,” Not Steve says and lets go.

Tony follows him back to the room and finds that a window has been added to the room near to where he’s usually chained up and a bed, and actual bed with a mattress and sheets has been added to the room.

“I saw how much you liked having the sun on your face and the fresh air so I had this uncovered. It was added to O’Malley’s punishment,” Not Steve says.

“A...and the bed?” Tony asks hating himself a little. He is Tony Stark! He does not stutter, he does not gulp and tremble when someone steps into his space.

“So you can sleep. What else would you do with a bed?” Not Steve says and Tony bites his lip and turns and slides his fingers into Not Steve’s hair. 

“There’s plenty you can do with a bed,” Tony says low and sultry as he steps into the space between them and presses his mouth to Not Steve’s.

Tony long ago realized that sex was a weapon. Reporters used it to get their scoops. Models used it for money and fame. Competitors used it to get to his tech. He long ago decided that sex would be his weapon as well. Sleep with the reporter and edit her notes and delete recordings. Sleep with businessmen to make deals. He’s Tony Stark, if he has to sleep with a Hydra agent to earn his trust he will.

Tony manages to get Not Steve backed up and sitting on the bed. He’s just climbing into his lap when he feels arms around his waist and suddenly he’s being lifted back onto his feet.

“No. This is not how I want you. I don’t want you because you’re scared. I don’t want you to sleep with me as a thank you or as an attempt to gain trust. When we make love it will be because I am the first thing you think about when you go to sleep and when you wake up,” Not Steve says and Tony finds himself being handcuffed to the bed.

“There’s a button on the side if you need the bathroom or me for any reason,” Not Steve says and leaves the room.


	4. Chapter 4

“Tony!” he hears someone shout and bolts awake and right into a hug from Not Steve. 

“Hey, hey shhh. It’s okay you’re okay,” Not Steve whispers into his ear stroking his back. Tony whimpers and his brain finally comes back online after the nightmare.

“No, it’s not okay!” Tony shouts trying to pull away from him.

“Shhhh I know being back there again with the Ten Rings was scary,” Not Steve says.

“It’s not okay because I am kidnapped right now! I am being held prisoner in a Hydra base by a man who could crush my skull with one hand if he was so inclined and I hate it! Get off of me,” Tony says and to his credit Not Steve immediately lets go.

“This is for your own safety Tony. Red Skull will ruin the Avengers, tear them apart and you would be caught in the crosshairs. I cannot allow that,” Not Steve says and Tony jerks away, not even caring about how he became uncuffed.

“You...What are you doing to them? Don’t hurt them please,” Tony says and he can feel tears welling up in his eyes.

“Funny, you are faced with danger beyond your imagination, and yet the first person you are concerned for, are your friends and team. That will get you killed one day,” Not Steve says and Tony tenses up.

“You know what? I’m over this! I’m tired of being scared. If I get killed so be it,” Tony says and lunges on top of Not Steve and knocks him to the ground and tries to grab anything to hit him with.

Not Steve flips him over and sits on him gently before he can get any hits in and then Tony finds himself handcuffed to the bed again and Tony sighs. It was worth a shot.

“Please don’t hurt them. I am begging you,” Tony says.

“I am sorry Tony. It is out of my control,” Not Steve says and Tony thrashes on the bed trying to get loose.

“Please!” Tony cries out as Not Steve leaves the room.


End file.
